Super Yoshi Galaxy
by DarkKnights
Summary: When Kamek lifts Yoshi's Island into deep space, Yoshi must travel to the galaxy in order to stop the evil Magikoopa from universal domination and save Baby Luigi, his Yoshi friends and the island while also gaining allies. Rated K Plus for mild violence.


_**Hi guys, here is my first, official Mario FanFic! Actually, my first FanFic story about Mario was about the Shroobs, but I deleted it because it was very unpopular and it barely received a review. I did hear that Yoshi had not appeared in Super Mario Galaxy at all (I know there are some cameos of him and he does appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2). So, for a contribution and as a big fan of Yoshi, I have decided to make this. It features the green, heroic dinosaur and his trustworthy companion, Baby Mario in their epic solo journey to space after Kamek and his evil forces destroy Yoshi's Island and have kidnapped his friends. So, without further or do, here we GO!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

It was a peaceful day in Yoshi's Island. There have been no problems at all ever since the Yoshi's had reunited Baby Mario with his younger brother, Baby Luigi in their incredible journey. In a medium-sized green meadow, filled with lots of natural flora, numerous Yoshi's were playing as the sun shone. "Wow, this is fun!", a light blue Yoshi said as he ran. "Not so fast, i'm gonna catch you!", a yellow Yoshi said as he chased the light blue Yoshi. Some Yoshi's were playing Run-&-Chase, whereas other Yoshi's were enjoying their day in the sunshine. But however, there was one Yoshi who didn't seem to enjoy his day. This typical Yoshi was green and was standing in a field full of beautiful smiling flowers. Rather than being happy and enjoying the day, he was feeling rather depressed and just stood, watching the blue sea. This Yoshi's name was simply Yoshi.

"I miss Baby Mario. I had so many fun adventures with him, yet in the very end, we had no choice but to part ways. I just don't feel happy without him", Yoshi wondered as he lowered his head to the ground before falling to the ground. "I might have done the right thing, but at the same time, I feel so lonely without him. He was like my best friend, no a brother to me", Yoshi said sadly. He then suddenly remembered something in the past, with his past adventures with Baby Mario,

* * *

_Flashback from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island.  
_

"Here we GO!", Yoshi cried out joyfully as he set off with Baby Mario. Yoshi immediately started his journey with a flutter jump and as soon as he landed to the ground gracefully, a small horde of Shy Guys appeared. They were of different colors like red, tellow, blue and green. "Here goes!", Yoshi replied as he approached one of the Shy Guys and grabbed him with his chameleon like tongue. The Shy Guy cried out in shock and surprise before he was swallowed. Yoshi groaned as the Shy Guy struggled to get off before finally being released from Yoshi as an egg. "Take This!", Yoshi cried out as he aimed at the egg and throwing it directly into a Shy Guy, blowing him up effectively. Yoshi then eliminated the whole horde as he swallowed used them as eggs and throwing them at each other. Yoshi then set off and jumped through a large ditch with his graceful flutter jump. This would later mark the dawn of Yoshi's grand adventure with Baby Mario.

_End of Flashback.  
_

* * *

"Ah, good old memories", Yoshi said as he smiled. He then got up and turned his head around. "Well, i'd really have to go and join up with my friends. I'd really feel lonely if I think about Baby Mario", Yoshi wondered as he set off. But as he ran off, he failed to notice that he was in fact being spied by a Shy Guy. To make matters worse, this Shy Guy wasn't alone. Along with him was a strange creature wearing a blue robe and a blue wizard hat. "Heh heh heh, good work my fellow minion. Not let's get him! We've got our revenge this time!", the wizard-like creature said as he chuckled, congratulating his Shy Guy minion along the way.

However, by the time Yoshi reached to his friends, he would later be met by a terrible secret. As Yoshi reached the meadow, he was surprised to see that everybody was missing. "Huh, where did everybody go?", Yoshi wondered as he shook his head from left-to-right in search of any friends. Suddenly, without notice, the meadow began to shake. "Uh oh, what is that? Is it an earthquake?!", Yoshi trembled as he wobbled and fell to the ground with a thud by the massive shock wave. The meadow then cracked into two and a huge castle emerged from the ground. Yoshi was further shocked when he saw what happened next. A massive herd of Shy Guys, Koopa Troopas, Boos, Bandits, Lakitus and Chain Chomps burst out of the dust in a huge swarm, stampeding towards Yoshi. Yoshi cried out as he managed to dodge the enemies, but would later meet something that would shock him very much. "Hahahahaha! Thought you have stopped me! You're wrong, slimy dinosaur!", a menacing voice echoed from behind. Yoshi turned around, only to see the wizard-like creature flying above him. "Kamek! What are you doing here? I thought we have defeated you!", Yoshi cried angrily. Kamek merely just ignored Yoshi's words and replied with an evil smile "Thought you and your pathetic Yoshi friends HAVE defeated me? Wrong, so WRONG! After days of waiting, i'm finally back to get my revenge!", Kamek sneered. "Hm, you just love to talk big! What is your motive?", Yoshi asked.

Kamek just laughed at Yoshi before replying back "Oh, it's none of your business, green sackosaur! Besides, looks who's here!", Kamek sneered as he flipped his wand and released a couple of cages. Yoshi was shocked on what he saw. Inside one of the cages was none other than a sobbing Baby Luigi! "What have you done to Baby Luigi?!", Yoshi roared. "Ah, he was easy to find, anyway. Oh, and we also have that Mario we always struggled to get. Here, take a good look at him", Kamek replied back before opening up another cage. Inside this other cage was a crying Baby Mario. "Oh, i'm not done, here's my last cage. I hope you see your precious friends one last time, twerp!", Kamek laughed as he released a third cage, containing all of Yoshi's friends. "Please, help us Yoshi", a pink Yoshi cried. "Free us from Kamek", a dark-blue Yoshi sobbed. "You! That's it, I've had enough, take THIS!", Yoshi screamed as he swallowed up a Shy Guy and used him as an egg against Kamek. "You think a simple egg would be equal against me? Try this!", Kamek sneered as he used his wand and fired a blast, destroying Egg into pieces.

"I'm sorry Yoshi, you might have won in our first battle, but this time, we will reign supreme. I hope you have fun laying down here in your pathetic island! Troops, let's get out of here!", Kamek boasted as he magically lifted the entire island up into the air. "I won't let you take away my home from you monsters!", Yoshi roared as he ran up to Kamek. "Ugh, you're so persistent. I guess i'll just have to knock you off!", said Kamek annoyed as he flicked his wand and blasted Yoshi. Yoshi cried in pain as he was knocked into a rock and falling down unconscious.

Kamek took one last look at Yoshi before finally flying off to the air. "We'll be building our new empire not at Earth, but at the galaxy! Like this, we will have unstoppable power!", Kamek laughed as he took off flying towards the air and into space, with Yoshi's Island and Kamek's castle and troops following. The only piece of land not lifted into the air was a small field with a tree, a rock and a fallen Yoshi in the ground. The light blue waters splashed at the field with force. A stork was later seen flying at a distance.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you liked it. Kamek is going to build his new empire at the galaxy. Just like Bowser from the original Super Mario Galaxy? Don't worry about Baby Mario, he'll be in action as soon as more chapters are released. For a short notice, I haven't played Super Mario Galaxy, but I have played it's sequel, so don't worry about it. Anyway, rate, comment and favor story please. For any extra help, please leave a feedback or a PM. Anyway, thanks for reading this and I hope you will look forward to more of this chapter. I'll be seeing you soon, BYE :)!**


End file.
